I Feel Naked
by animeg098
Summary: Shizuo has been ignoring Izaya for the past few weeks and Izaya finally discovers why. Shizaya. Incubus!Shizuo. Virgin!Izaya. Lots of smut. One-shot.


**Story: **Deep Bloody Night

**Author: **animeg

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer**: I only own Durarara in my dreams. In reality, it belongs to Narita-sensei.

**WARNING: This story contains yaoi, i.e. MaleXMale. Don't like it, don't read. **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

_At times, I just can't help myself._

_I want to make you mine._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

He always thought that he'd be able to withstand whatever tribulations life threw at him.

He believed that over the years, he had strengthened himself enough, toughened himself enough to deal with people's hate, deal with their harsh remarks, deal with their animosity and smile despite it all.

Smile even when the world around him despised him, detested him and abhorred him; smile even when the world left him all alone in desolation.

He had become so well acquainted with people's hate that he had foolishly come to believe that he could never be affected by what people thought of him.

He was his own person. No ones opinion mattered to him.

They could detest him, curse him to hell and back and he wouldn't give a damn.

His greatest love, his love for humanity, was unrequited. No one paid him as much attention as he paid to his beloved humans. No one really watched him as closely as he watched them.

Yet, he could deal with it. He could deal with his love being returned by hate, deal with being betrayed at every corner; because such was the life he had become used to.

But why couldn't he deal with _this_?

Why was his chest feeling so empty? Feeling like there was something heavy on it, crushing it, and making it hard to breath. Why was he feeling like someone had hollowed his insides, leaving behind nothing but a mere shell of what he really was.

Why was this disturbing him to such an extent?

Biting down on the back of his pen, Izaya gave up on working all together. Pushing the laptop away from himself, he slumped down in his swiveling chair, sighing deeply as the wheels rotated against his weight, carrying his whole body a bit further back.

Clearly, his mind was wandering somewhere else, indulging deeper and deeper into these feelings that had erupted inside him for the first time.

He knew he was digging his own grave by pondering over it, yet he couldn't stop himself from contemplating over the matter again and again.

The screen of his laptop shone brightly, displaying words and pictures, information that people would pay millions to get their grubby little hands on. But uncharacteristically, Izaya found himself not giving the slightest damn.

Instead he kept sighing, rubbing his temples again and again like it would help make the world make sense again, like it would help him figure out, understand, and then repress all these sentiments over flowing his being.

Ha! If only life was that simple.

The roots of his frustration laid in the events that had transpired three weeks before; three weeks of visiting his favorite city and not get getting chased, three weeks of not dodging street lights and roaming freely without any resistance, three damn, unsettling weeks of not hearing a certain someone screech his names so loud that it would echo in the vastness that was Ikebukuro.

Three weeks of that damn brute completely ignoring him.

If someone had mentioned earlier that he'd ever feel like this, Izaya would have laughed, laughed so much that his stomach would have started to hurt. He would have found the mere idea extremely comical, even to the extent of being ridiculous.

But that wasn't the case was it?

The truth was horrifyingly different than what he had originally assumed. He had foolishly, childishly thought that their game of tag would never end; that the blonde would never realize that the informant wasn't worth his time or the excessive effort.

_"It's pathetic how you try to get my attention all the time. Find someone else to play with, we're done."_

Those were the blondes parting words on their last meeting. Those were the words that had left the informant completely and utterly speechless, and unable to retort. Those were the sentences that churned Izaya's stomach whenever he thought about the incident.

He didn't know why their little rendezvous that had been going on non-stop for the last ten years had suddenly come to such an abrupt, un-climactic end. What frustrated him more, however, was the fact that he wasn't taking it as nonchalantly as he thought he would.

Instead, he was anxious. He was perplexed and perturbed, not only by his own feelings, but the expression he was making to himself in the mirror.

It was only then that he noticed that he was back in his room, straight out of a hot shower, staring intently at the of the mirror...at his own reflection.

Shockingly, his beautiful face was twisted into a depressing frown, an expression he almost never wore, even in solitude. His eyes were swollen, from excessively staring at his computer screen or from the sleepless nights? He wasn't sure. But either way, he knew this strange development wasn't easy on his nerves.

His head had been hurting like hell by just thinking over it; thinking over what would cause such a drastic change in a brute who had vowed never to let Izaya live in peace.

The 'why's and the 'what's and the 'how's were making him loose his mind.

Usually, Izaya wouldn't delve on such thoughts, thoughts of monopolizing a single individual. It went against his nature, went against his principles all of loving humanity equally.

'_But Shizu-chan's not a human, is he?_'

Maybe he was willing to go a bit further and even say that he was slightly hurt, if not irritated and agitated, by the sudden, unexpected development.

He huffed at his own diverging thoughts. Since when had he become so bipolar anyway?

Since when he allowed _anyone_ to get to him like this?

That Neanderthal was going to be the death of him.

Looking at the clock which struck way past twelve, Izaya decided to turn in for the night.

Shizu-chan wasn't coming after all...

The informant had tried to provoke the blonde by sending a huge gang of thugs after him. According to the information he had received later, the gang had, indeed, assaulted the temperamental blonde on his way home from work and the events had gone exactly as Izaya had planned.

The only problem was that the outcome, which was supposed to be an angry blonde on the raven's doorstep, was yet to be seen.

Izaya couldn't fathom why the bodyguard hadn't shown up at all.

Normally, he would have broken down Izaya's apartment and the chase would have begun...unless...

A feeling of dread pricked the informant's stomach as the thought settled in his troubled mind...

Maybe Shizu-chan wasn't joking when he said that he was ending it...maybe he had meant each and every word...

He had always been an unpredictable beast, but this was just...almost impossible...

What had caused the sudden change; Izaya couldn't help but ponder silently. Something must have happened, something extreme, something so affecting that it actually changed the blonde's one-track mind. What could cause such an acute alteration? And over night no less.

An informant should know all these answer.

Wearily running his fingers through his raven hair, Izaya decided that tomorrow was another day. If there was one thing other than being a genius informant that Izaya was good at, it was being persistent and determined. He'd definitely find out the cause of this irregularity, whether Shizu-chan liked it or not.

With that thought in mind, and renewed fervor, Izaya slipped under the warm covers, turning off the lamp by his side table as his mind wandered off to dream land.

However, unbeknownst to him, a silhouette silently observed from the shadows, watching as the rise and fall in the raven's chest became regular as he drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Something was on top of him, something heavy and aggressive. It trapped his limbs, pinning them to the bed with a massive force that went beyond the limits of humanity. Izaya could feel it, the heat radiating from the body above him, the hostile continuous growling that fanned against his ear, making him shiver, making him unconsciously aware that something was out of the ordinary.

And suddenly, Izaya's hazy mind could feel large hands; roaming over his body, tracing his sides and down to the gentle curve of his hips; just light feathery touches that had him squirming in discomfort, and mumbling something about berating Mairu on trying to put make up on his face. Followed by a small threat, which wasn't really all that threatening.

Fingers traced up his knees, slowly feeling his skin as they inched closer to his thighs over his boxers. The action made the sleeping informant shudder, his legs instinctively closing together to deny further access to those eager, wandering hands.

And then there was something wet, slimy on his neck, sneaking across his protruding collar bones as it made its way down, lower and lower until it was stopped by the fabric of Izaya's black shirt.

Izaya hummed slightly, shifting his position trying to get more comfortable, when suddenly his eyes shot open as cold fingers slipped under his shirt to the warm, smooth skin of his navel.

He froze. Froze, dead cold.

Before he could even blink the sleep out of his eyes, hands weaved through his hair, yanking his head back harshly, forcing him to face upwards.

He gasped in pain, eyes squeezing shut as he suddenly found his mouth being assaulted by a wet tongue as, chapped lips crushing over his, taking him by surprise, taking his breath away.

His hands instinctively shot up, legs kicked involuntarily, as he tried to relieve himself of the crushing hold. With his heart beating erratically against his chest and adrenaline shooting through his system, his hand swiftly snaked down underneath the mattress, taking hold of the knife secretly hidden there.

In the blink of an eye the knife had pierced his assaulters back. And Izaya twisted it, before withdrawing it and striking his counterpart once again, his mind anticipating the cry of pain that never reached his ears.

Instead a hand smacked the knife from the fingers, making it flick away to some unknown corner of the room as he suddenly found both his wrists pinned above his head once again, leaving him unable to defend himself.

He growled in anger, partially from being woken in such a way, and partially from the anxiety over whelming him as he tried kicking the assaulter off of him. However, unfortunately, he found his legs trapped underneath the man's weight, the mere thought of being so weak sending his senses on high alert.

The wet muscle was probing his mouth, moving around enthusiastically, trying to coax his own into play, but he was too far gone by shock to give even the slightest bit of response.

A low, annoyed rumble made its way from his partner's throat down his own, and the hand in his hair snaked down to his jaw, forcing his lips apart even more until all he could practically feel their teeth clank together, mouths crushing over each other with bruising force, leaving him breathless and light headed.

With a small whimper, the informant gave in, moving his inexperienced tongue against his insistent partners. His legs twitched, and his eyebrows crunched, eyes squeezing shut as his lungs burnt with the need for oxygen. He tried to pull his head back, but found no room as the back of his skull sunk into the pillows, the mouth over his tilting repeatedly, kissing him even deeper, even harder than before.

It wasn't until his counterpart moved away out of his own consent that Izaya finally drew in a gulp of breath.

Such relief was short-lived though as their lips collided gain almost immediately. The informant squirmed as sharp canines nipped at his lower lip, drawing blood before a highly experienced tongue swept over the tiny infliction, drawing it in for a deep suck that had Izaya's toes curling and his cheeks burning in embarrassment.

Temporarily forgetting the hand underneath his shirt, Izaya's back arched sharply when blunt nails scraped across his left nipple, making him aware of how sensitive he was in that particular area. His body trembled, partially in excitement, partially in mortification as fingers pinched the pert nub, twisting it playfully until Izaya let out the moan he'd been trying so desperately to hold back.

Lips finally apart and feeling wet saliva trail down the curve of his chin, Izaya turned his head away, panting as the hand hooked on to the hem of his shirt, playing with the fabric temporarily before tugging at it.

There was a sharp ripping sound, one that had Izaya cringing and then his body was being touched. Fingers swept over his muscled pectorals, feeling every inch of his smooth skin, down to his flat stomach, relishing in the way his body shuddered under each caress, under each little motion.

A mouth latched on to the column of his throat, sucking, biting, licking, doing everything possible to make a dark, purple bruise appear on the flawless skin.

The opposing hand slowly made their way down Izaya's body, feeling every curve, every contour, every little scar that made a small bump on his skin. Those touches weren't tender or gentle in the least; they were harsh, desperate and careless, as if they knew that Izaya was the type that wouldn't break on a little rough treatment.

Fingers dug into his ass cheeks and Izaya squealed, kicking the man above him only to hear a loud, irritated grunt of disapproval. His eyes widened, lips parting in a small cry when teeth sunk into his pert nipple, hard, hard enough to break the skin, and tears of mortification gathered in the corner of his eyes as his traitorous body arched in response.

"Ah!...ahh-mnnhh," He bit down on his lips, closing his eyes, making the wet trails cascade down his cheeks.

And then for the first time all night, his counterpart finally spoke.

"Didn't expect you to be that responsive, flea."

"Huh?"

Maybe if that voice didn't seem so familiar, then Izaya would have been less dumbfounded and have been able to retort. Maybe if that nickname wasn't bought up then Izaya would have thought otherwise. And maybe if the sensations weren't so startlingly vibrant then Izaya would have convinced himself that it was all just a dream. No such luck though.

"Shizu- Shizu-chan?"

There was a bit of hustle and the light of the lamp on the side table was finally switched on.

Horrified crimson eyes clashed with hungry, lustful hazel ones.

And the first thing that sent a chill down Izaya's spine was the fact that the blonde's eyes were glowing, glowing inexplicably in a deep chocolate color, darker, memorizing and more glazed than usual. They looked abnormal, intimidating and yet sent warmth shooting down his spine, his body responding in a way that he couldn't help but think was unnatural.

And then there was the blood. The dry blood that was clotted at the corner of his temple and the side of his chin, showing the remnants of a recent injury that hadn't been treated or cleaned properly.

Another nip at his jaw line and Izaya was bought out of the shock.

"You protozoan oaf! What do you think you're- ahh!" a hand squeezed his ass once again, cutting off the insult with a sharp gasp of surprise.

"Just shut up for once, will you?"

Lips crashed into his once again, muffling all protests, silencing all objections. The blonde's tongue entwined with his, coercing the stubborn muscle to respond, as his fingers massaged a tender area on the base of the informant's back, trying to calm him, trying to make him cease his constant retaliation.

He let go of the raven's wrists in favor of tracing his hand down the raven's ass cupping it through the tough fabric, making Izaya squeal and kick once again.

Izaya pulled back, clawing onto the blonde's strong biceps in a fruitless attempt to injure the bodyguard, to try and get the other back to his senses.

This was too weird. Too weird. Too weird!

_RIIIIIPPPP_

Izaya's eyes widened comically as the shorts were ripped clean off his legs, exposing the obvious bulge in his trousers.

Despite all his obvious retaliation, his body was reacting to those touches, to those soothing sensations and that deep, husky voice panting right at the column of his exposed, vulnerable neck. His body was getting aroused, and he had no idea what to do.

The blonde shifted above him, probably to get better leverage and it was at that moment that Izaya realized that there was no getting out. He'd been held captive, and he could do no more than go according to the blonde's wishes if he had the slightest hope of escaping.

He just needed the brute to let his guard down…and the he'd-

A sharp sting of pain from his lower abdomen had Izaya hissing, and his mind thinking otherwise.

Shizuo was quick to take advantage of the situation, his hands trailing Izaya's nude form until he reached the raven's obviously needy arousal. He heard a the informant emit a small whine as his hands ghosted over the area, kneading Izaya's obviously needy cock through the fabric of his boxers, making the other fully hard and erect.

Izaya gasped when he felt a hand pump his covered arousal, the friction of the soft fabric against his erection sending tingles of pleasure down his spine. His mind went blank momentarily, body arching to revel in the feeling of having someone so intimately close to himself.

It was almost ludicrous how quickly turned to jelly under the touches. Glazed crimson eyes shut close as Izaya parted his lips, letting out small, uneven puffs of breath, his body burning with need as each touch send fire surging through his veins.

The hot mouth was back on his nipple, sucking and tasting, nipping and teasing, before those lips moved up to his exposed collar bones, re-tracing their path from before up his jaw line, leaving butterfly kisses in their wake.

He'd never felt anyone's hands on him like this before.

His narcissism, coupled with the desire to love every other person equally and the load of work he got kept him well away from sexual activities. As sad as it sounded, he was a twenty-five year old virgin.

A virgin who was finding it difficult to resist those eyes, those eyes which were slowly seducing him into an intimacy he had never desired in the first place.

Izaya wasn't sure why he weaved his hands through the blonde's hair, ruffling his locks back and forth down to the nape of his neck. His hazy mind merely wanted to feel his partner as well to feel his tanned skin, his rippling muscles and intoxicating heat radiating from his body.

That was until; his fingers felt large, hard protrusions coming out of the blonde's skull.

He could feel the other stiffen immediately, the blonde's breath hitching as his fingers grazed the length of the firm bump that neither felt like a bruise nor stitches.

It almost felt like...something was stuck in the brute's cranium.

Izaya pulled away almost immediately, pleasure temporarily forgotten as his eyes snapped up to the blonde's hair.

That's when he saw them.

A pair of horns, sticking out quite noticeably from the blonde's skull. They curved inwards, like a mountain goats, and Izaya would almost laugh at the thought of Shizu-chan being a goat were the situation not so serious.

The word made its way out of his mouth before he could really stop himself.

"Incubus?" He whispered incredulously, mostly to himself, crimson eyes boring into hazel ones for confirmation.

The way the other turned away was confirmation enough.

"Haha...thi-this is a joke, right? Shizu-chan's n-not really an incubus. I-I mean...incubuses don't are just an old legend, r-right?" The ambiguity lacing Izaya's voice showed just how unsure he really was.

Izaya's mind clicked, the reason why he was so easily inebriated by his rival's touches becoming crystal clear to him.

A moment passed in silence, both men completely still.

Finally when the blonde did turn to him, he had only one thing to say:

"You bought this upon yourself, Izaya."

And suddenly Izaya was flipped onto his stomach, his ass in the air supported by two rough hands. His boxers, like his previous clothing, were ripped clean off his body.

"Shizu-chan, stop!" the blonde however, chose to ignore the cry as he parted those delectable ass cheeks, eyes staring heatedly at the main prize. The tiny pink entrance twitched under the heated gaze, forcing a similar response from Shizuo's own hard arousal.

Izaya on the other hand, as stubborn as he was, tried to shake his hips out of Shizuo's grip, which unbeknownst to him, was merely making the blonde even harder as he watched that ass sway back and forth.

Izaya's smaller hands clawed at Shizuo calloused ones, making the blonde realize the Izaya needed a little convincing.

The raven jolted, his head snapping up and his lips parted in a gasp as he felt a hot, sly tongue lick his entrance.

"No-ahh!...nghhh...ha-ahh! N-not there! Shizuuu-_Oh_!" quite contrary to his feeble, half-hearted attempts at resistance, his hips bucked into Shizuo's hold as he felt the blonde lap the tense cleft, urging it to become more compliant.

"Mnnhhh...ahhh!" Izaya moaned loudly, shamelessly, as his back arched and his knees started to tremble under his own weight.

His body felt like it on fire, like every inch of it was burning under each languid stroke of Shizuo's tongue. Each and every nerve was felt like it was going to burst from the irresistible pleasure, his mind hazy and irresponsive as a dark cloud of lust hung over his thoughts.

But when Shizuo made his tongue pointier and inserted it inside the twitching ring of muscle, Izaya almost died. He could feel the velvety texture of Shizuo's tongue coat his inner walls with saliva, preparing him, lubricating him, and at the same time delivering him pleasure that had his legs wobbling and his heart racing.

His fingers dug into the bed sheets below, trembling as Shizuo's tongue probed deeper and deeper into his folds, licking him like a candy as his body became lax and went limp, all retaliation forgotten.

He let out a whimper when Shizuo parted his supple cheeks, digging his nose into Izaya's crack as he penetrated further into the ravens quivering hole, preparing him slowly, erotically.

Izaya sunk his head into his arms, panting irregularly as he bit onto the sheets below, stifling the upcoming cries of pleasure that his voice was so desperate to release. His nails dung into the crisp white sheets, clutching them almost frantically as he finally lost all coherent thought and gave in to the blonde's ministrations.

"Hnghhh! Ohh! No-no stop...!" he protested weakly, wet saliva mixed with a little blood trickling down his swollen lips as he inadvertently jerked back into those corporeal touches setting his veins aflame.

He wanted it, oh, he wanted it so bad.

Izaya whined loudly when the blonde retracted, letting loose whimpers when he heard the bodyguard unzip his own fly.

He tensed when he felt something hard and wet, something bigger poke his entrance and he looked over his shoulder, eyes only widening at the sight.

The horns had grown, and were now, quite visibly, sticking out of the blonde mane. A pointy red tail was swishing enthusiastically behind the incubus. However, what was most shocking was the large pair of bat-like wings growing from the blonde's back and they spread out, covering his sides completely, as if a hunter blocking all exits for it's prey.

Only a moment's pause as Shizuo covered himself with some lotion in the drawer and gave himself a few rough strokes before he once again lined himself up with Izaya's entrance.

"Hnghhh-" the raven bit his lip, his back arching sharply as he felt the hot rod inside slowly inch inside him, stretching his quivering inner walls to their very limit as they tried to accommodate the imposter penetrating him.

Shizuo was almost half way in when pain started to bloom, and the informant sank his head into the mattress below. Taking deep, even breaths, he tried to control his body from trembling, tried to stop the tears from welling up in the corner of his eyes, tried to keep what was left of his dissipating pride as he clutched on to the sheets.

He was almost thinking that it would all be over soon, when suddenly the blonde raised his hips even higher, parting his ass cheeks as he slid completely inside with one harsh, merciless thrust.

The cry of pain elicited from Izaya's throat had the bodyguard growling in response, making him relax his grip on the quivering informant as he forced himself to stay still for his partner's sake.

"Fuck Izaya, relax," the blonde grunted unhappily, trailing his fingers over the curve of Izaya's spine, across his tense shoulder blades and down his arms.

The informant wanted to scream, scream at the man behind him for being such an inconsiderate brute, yet he couldn't find the strength to let out anything but choked whimpers as the burn of being filled to the very hilt scarred his mind. His body shook uncontrollably, the thick rod pulsing and throbbing inside of making him clench around the erection, making him feel how deep the blonde was inside of him.

Large hands came over his own, enclosing around his wrist, tracing small, soothing patterns across his skin, acting contrary to the body guard's previous harsh tone.

As Izaya unclenched his fingers, Shizuo took the opportunity to entwine them, giving his counterparts hand an encouraging squeeze.

With his eyes shut tight, Izaya breathed harshly through his nose, squeezing the blonde's hand back with just as much fervor as he forced himself to relax and accommodate the large cock within him.

He howled when Shizuo moved out half-way, only to slam back in, forcing his way through Izaya's taut, tender insides and tearing them in the process.

And then started a punishing rhythm that turned Izaya's body to mush.

"Ahh!...ahhh!...ahhh!...ahhh!" Izaya's wanton voice synchronized with the sound of skin slapping against skin and Shizuo started pummeling him into the bed; each painful thrust accompanied by surge of pleasure that came from the feeling of being filled.

With his mouth hung open, and eyes tightly closed, Izaya writhed underneath the bodyguard's strength, feeling the overwhelming sensations overpower all his senses. His mind went blank, his body arching weakly, submissively, under each successive, powerful thrust.

He felt weak, like all thoughts, all his strength and retaliation was being sucked out of him, leaving him with no other option than to revel in the feel of the blonde's hard, massive cock piercing his insides with force no human could ever possess.

With each sordid sound that involuntarily escaped Izaya's lips, the blonde hastened his pace, hands gripping on translucent alabaster skin hard enough to leave multiple dark bruises.

With his mind completely blank, and his body too weak to oppose, the informant bucked his hips against his handsome assailant, feeling his veins practically burst with pleasure as the blonde continued to drive into him.

Shizuo's hands landed on Izaya's creamy thighs, forcing the informant's body back in time with his harsh thrusts.

Izaya cried out, his toes curling as the blonde finally brushed against the most sensitive spot inside him.

"Shizu-cha-ah!...No!...ahhh! Don't-ahhh!" his words ended with loud, pleasured howl as he threw his back when Shizuo slammed ruthlessly into his prostate. His knees bucked underneath the pressure, the brute's hands being the only one keeping him up in his position.

Wave after wave of unspeakable, undeniable pleasure washed over the informant, making spots dot his vision as the blonde continued to abuse his pale, tender body.

His cock throbbed painfully between his legs, bobbing up and down with every erratic motion that would send the raven into euphoric bliss. Izaya shut his eyes tightly, feeling his sore throat vocalize his pleasure as he let out seductive sounds that sounded foreign even to his own ears.

And then the blonde's hand was on his cock, thumbing his over-flowing slit and kneading the swollen erection, making him completely succumb to the hard cock piercing his insides.

"Ahhh! Shizuo! Don-don't! I can't-ahhh! I can't take it anymore! AHHH!" with a loud cry, the informant's body convulsed as his muscles clamped down on the intruder violating him, making him feel the whole length embedded deep inside as he came in spurts.

Panting, Izaya closed his eyes, bathing in the after-glow of his release, his body shaking from the intensity of his orgasm.

And suddenly, the blonde withdrew from his body, making a jolt of pain rush down his spine.

Too weak to resist the slightest, Izaya could do nothing more than whine when he felt the blonde move his body around so that he was lying on his back.

The look in those eyes told him that this wasn't over, and his suspicions were confirmed when Shizuo threw his slender over his shoulders and impaled himself again inside the brunette's body.

Izaya arched off the bed, his aching muscles flaring immediately as the blonde started thrusting in and out of him with renewed fervor.

"No-ahh! Please, no more-ahh!" but his pleads went into deaf ears as the blonde continued to take him, just as ruthlessly as before. His hands latched onto the crumpling sheets; as the blonde dipped his head down to take a hard nipple into his mouth, rolling his tongue against the hard bud sensually.

With his insides over-sensitive from his previous orgasm, the mere feel of the blonde's cock pressing against his prostate left him a trembling, contorting mess. Moans escaped from his mouth unchecked as the pleasure returned full force, clouding his mind and his judgment as he stared into the blondes face with tear-filled eyes.

The brute's face was one Izaya had never seen before, his eyebrows drawn together in intense concentration as he drove himself into the informant's body. Those fervid caramel irises looked more like pools of dark chocolate, and it was out of pure instinct that Izaya leaned up, seeking the blonde's lips.

The bodyguard kissed back just as feverishly, crushing their mouth together in a messy tangle of tongues.

By now, Izaya's cock had stiffened again, and he moved consensually against the cock tearing his insides, feeling his senses ascend into euphoria as the blonde bit on his tongue before pulling apart.

The blonde lifted his hips higher and pushing his knees forward, bending him in half until he could feel his toes brush against the pillow above his head.

Izaya felt his thighs burn at the abuse, but could not pay any mind to the new position as the blonde continued to snap his hips forwards, filling him completely to the hilt, before withdrawing and slamming back in again.

"ahh...! Ahhh!...ahhh!...ahh..!" Izaya thrashed around his head, feeling the bodyguard drive deeper, faster, harder; exploiting his pale, tender body and extracting each and every ounce of pleasure he could from it.

He bought his own hand up this time, jerking on his swollen arousal, clenching around the blonde's cock as he did so.

He heard the blonde groan loudly as his thrusts became erratic, urgent and suddenly his ass was being flooded by a scorching hot liquid.

Eyes widening, Izaya gasped as the sensation took him over board, his spine arching sharply and his head falling back as he came for the second time that night.

They lay there together, panting, as they tried to grab their breaths.

Izaya could feel his body glow, the heat, the burn, the sensations still tingling his spine as Shizuo finally pulled out, accompanied by the thick, sticky cum that trailed down Izaya's inner thighs, sullying his sheets below.

The heavy body over him slumped, arms wrapping around his waist as the blonde snuggled close to him, sinking his head in the crook of Izaya's neck. One of the horns jabbed his chin, however, the raven was too drained, too exhausted to even move a finger let alone move the beast off of him.

With a tired sigh, and a promise of revenge in the morning, Izaya closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep in the warmth of his enemy's embrace.

* * *

Shizuo groaned, rolling his head as he tried to find a more comfortable spot to support his neck on the hard, warm surface below.

He could hear soft drumming under his cheek, feel the rhythmic rise and fall of smooth, soft skin as it lulled him deeper into sleep, trapped him deeper into the spell that had bewitched him completely.

His body felt heavy and lazy, intoxicated by the heat radiating from underneath him, making him want to cuddle closer to the source, to embrace it and loose himself in it's inviting heat.

He did just that, encasing his arms around the frame underneath him, tightening his grip and sinking his head into a position he instinctively knew would be comfortable.

He felt sated, serene...he felt complete...

A low moan made it's way into his ears, making them twitch reflexively as his hazy mind interpreted the hoarse sound. Something was moving underneath him, against his legs, under his arms, rubbing against his skin, making noises that sounded like...

His eyes immediately snapped opened, his body simultaneously jerking away from its source of comfort, as his eyes darted towards his partners immobile form.

He blinked. Blinked once again for confirmation, before he felt his jaw drop and his stomach flip like an acrobat doing a circus gig.

In front of him, lay sleeping rather cozily, his enemy slash rival, slash the-person-he just fucked recently.

It wasn't exactly an exhilarating discovery.

"Oh, fuck don't tell me!" he screeched before realizing his mistake and immediately clamping his mouth as the informant rolled on his side, the comforter slipping down to the base of his spine.

Panicking, Shizuo noticed that the informant was, indeed, naked.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck...what did i do? What did I-?"

And all the memories came flooding back to him, slapping him in the face like a bad joke.

He could practically see himself, driven by lust and anger, barely keeping in control as he had had stalked through Shinjuku's alleys in the middle of the night, heading towards the very source of his anxiety. To the reason why he had been attacked by a gang even when he had done nothing wrong.

Shizuo knew that he was an incubus. Not a fully fledged one, but dangerous nonetheless. Thought he could control his hunger and temptation unlike most others, he still needed to feed by absorbing energy once in a while. And a human would only allow that during intercourse, when he was completely exposed and defenseless.

It had started a little over a month ago. When he had seen Izaya walking down a street in Ikebukuro, gotten pissed off and had dashed off after the informant with a street light in hand. This time, however, Izaya had made a little blunder and the chase ended with both of them in an alley, the blonde pinning the raven against the wall the ready to break the pesky flea's neck.

That's when he noticed it though.

Izaya's scent.

He wasn't sure why he hadn't noticed before, but Izaya had the most enthralling scent that had ever inhaled. His body had reacted immediately, his incubus counterpart wanting to fuck the informant there and then, against the dirty alley wall with people who could at anytime glance down their windows and watch the scene unfold.

He had walked away, growling, restraining himself like a dog putting itself on a leash to avoid itself from mating with a bitch in heat that rolled around and had lifted its tail for him.

That's what Izaya had been to him for the past month, a potential mate.

As alarming and unbelievable as it was, his body yearned for the raven man. It didn't help that the next time he saw Izaya, he noticed things he had never noticed before.

Like how pale Izaya's skin was, flawless under the sunlight; how his hair looked sleek and shiny and swayed in the wind, how his was swift, agile, elegant at the same time, and how his crimson eyes burnt with a ferocity that could seduce anyone in a split second.

The fact that the informant was a virgin just drove his lust deeper, drove a deep wedge on his shackles of self-restrain. He could smell the innocence on him; that he had never been touched before. And just the mere fact had his instincts going haywire, had compelled him, tempted him to taint that innocence, and mark the informant as his property. To be the first to touch and taste that forbidden territory.

And then the dreams started coming, torturing him physically because of his deprivation, reminding him mentally as the erotic visions had burnt into his mind.

Each day he found his resolve getting weaker and weaker until last night he couldn't take it anymore and well...that happened.

Ah, fuck. This was bad. He needed to get out.

Maybe Izaya would think that it all was a dream, a very realistic dream? Or maybe they'd just forget about it afterwards…pretend like it never happened?

That was quite unlikely though.

Either way he had to leave before the informant woke up, leave before anything else-

"You thinking of leaving, you Protozoan?" Shizuo stiffened when he heard the voice, his heart skipping a beat.

Slowly, very slowly he turned towards the informant lying in the sheets, the informant that was supposed to be sleeping.

_SLAM_

In retrospect, he should have expected it when a hard fist collided with his cheek. Yet, it still hurt.

"You Protozoan bastard! How could you?"

Oh, boy… This was going to be a bad day after all…

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Authors Ramble:** Hello, my lovely readers, long time no talk…*dodges rotten tomato*.

Ermm, sorry for the lack of updates guys but my mocks were going on and I was too busy to even turn on the computer. Then there were problems with the internet, and I broke my foot; all in all, these last few months were too freggin' hectic.

My CIE's are starting next month, so I'm still not getting a break from studying. I'll try to update as much stuff as I possibly can (hopefully I'll update my chaptered fics as well) before the exams and then I'll be free on 12th June and after that I shall bombard you all with completed yaoi fics. Yes, that means more pronzzzz…XD

I love all of my readers who've stuck by me. You guys are awesome! This fic is dedicated to you all. This might not be my best piece of work, but it took me quite a while to complete and I hoped you all liked it.

Please review because it means a lot to me. It's like the fruit of my labor.

Until next time, ciao.


End file.
